Synthetic undoped pure diamond in the form of films and powder is a dielectric. Diamond films grown by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) doped during synthesis with boron, for example, become conductive and find applications such as electrode material. Production of electrically conductive nanodiamond (ND) particles can be also very beneficial and can find broad applications in high surface area carbon electrode materials in electroanalysis, electrochemical double-layer capacitors, storage materials for batteries, as a possible electrocatalyst support material for fuel cells, stationary support for liquid chromatography and other applications. The electrical conductivity of nanodiamond in particulate form can be achieved, for example, by CVD growth of a film of conductive boron-doped nanodiamond surrounding a core dielectric diamond nanoparticle(s) However, this approach is costly and cannot be easily scaled up.